


Happy Hatchday

by Wasthatapun



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatapun/pseuds/Wasthatapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new member joins the Falconhawk family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hatchday

The egg shifted and shook in it's crib, sending the Falconhawk household into a flurry of excitment. **  
**

Eagleclaw bounced hyperly, watching the egg through the bars grasping them with his taloned hands while his older sister made sure he didn't knock the whole thing over.

"SHE'S HATCHING SHE'S HATCHING SHE'S HATCHING!"

He chorused giddily as a crack spidered it's way across the shell. They could hear little sqwauks and cries coming from within.

"I'm gonna be the bestest big brother ever. She's gonna be the bestest little sister."

"You sure are little guy." His sister snickers, he'd hadn't shut up about just how great his little sister was going to be ever since the egg had been laid.

"DADDY YOU'RE GONNA MISS HER!"

Claws father shook his head as he tried again to get his wife on the phone, of all the days for her to work late. She was gonna miss her own childs hatching!

The door flew open just as he started to leave a message and his wife hurried in. All short of breath and ruffled feathered.

"DID I MAKE IT?!"

"Just in time. Claw's freaking out it's kind of funny."

The whole family gathered around as the cracs spidered ever farther along the eggs surface and bits started to fall away. Until finally a head came into view. Wide brown eyes blinking confusedly in the light framed by a mass of curly hair.

He was surprisingly human looking, for a Falconhawk. Not that it mattered much to any of them. Proud Papa lifted his newborn son into his arms met with cheeps as he nuzzled into the warmth of his fathers plumage.

"Welcome to the world Eaglebones." His mother sighed, eyes filled with joy.

Eagleclaw was inspecting the newborn critically.

"Daddy, we gotsa take it back. It's the wrong egg I was supposed to get a sister!"


End file.
